


Let Love Rule

by IllyasJames



Series: Shidon Merits [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emperor for a day, Forced Heat/Rut, Happy Ending, Harems, Laws, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Sixty years ago a small altercation let to the death of the Omega Princess of Shidon. A war followed and when the dust sets the country of Levgrad was ordered to deliver one Omega to serve their live in the Emperor of Shidon's harem.Every year an Omega is delivered and every year the outcry against this practice grows. At the front is Prince Yuuri who is so far removed from inheriting the thrown he doesn't worry losing his chance.That is till his great-Grandfather and current Emperor calls him in for an interview over one of the many files he sent in to the counsel to review.





	Let Love Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Day 166 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> An ABO story, I've got several ideas planned but am always hesitant to actually write them. 
> 
> First; you'll notice it when I write the sex scene I make a comment about the perineum. This is because I've find the whole get pregnant through the ass thing, not my style.  
> So I decided to look into human biology and figured that it is possible to have male genitals and still develop a uterus. So I based my Male Omega anatomy on that.  
> The uteri crevice becomes enlarged during Heat, but is near impossible to spot outside of it. Basically in the story, the balls are pulled into the body leaving the skin of the ball sack free to make room for penetration. 
> 
> Second; in this story the Emperor is the Sole holder of the Power in the Country. What they say goes. This is why no one can go against the Imperial decisions made. 
> 
> Third; everything written in italic is spoken in Levgrads (Russian). Yes, even that. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

_"You will probably have one chance, and one chance only."_  
"We are counting on you."  
"This has lasted long enough."  
"They claim that it is to replace the one taken, but those that took it are long gone. We should not be made to suffer."  
"Presenting should not be a thing to fear as none wish to be taken and sent away." 

_"I know. And I am well trained. I will not fail you. The emperor will learn that the people of Levgrad are done sending their Omega's to his halls."_

_"Go then. And be the Hero we need."_

~

"Yuuri! What have you done this time." 

Yuuri looks up from the report he is writing to find his sister standing in his doorway looking... well he's not certain. It's somewhere between being surprised and angry. He sees the official letter in her hand and assumes it's a letter of the counsel again. One of those standard ones he get's sent every time he files a report about his findings about the palace's inner workings. He'll just store it with the other nine-hundred he's collected over the past eight years. 

"I think that one will be over the report I wrote about the misuse of the harem by several of the princes and princesses. Look I know the counsel won't act on it, they never do, but they should at least know and maybe one of them will have the guts to inform the Emperor about it. I refuse to just sit by idly and let them be used like that." 

Yuuri lifts his chin up defiantly, he will not back down, no matter how much his sister hates him making these reports and sending them out. As a Prince of Shidon, even if he's somewhere around number 2000 on the next in line of inheritance, he has a duty to see that injustices in the country are resolved. And as far as Yuuri sees, there is no greater injustice than the maltreatment of the Omega's sent here from Levgrad. 

"Oh I think somebody informed the Emperor about it." Mari's sounds hesitant, her sigh feels like she is dragging it from her toes. "This letter was written and signed by him."

She puts down the letter in front of Yuuri on his desk and he can indeed see the familiar writing of his Great-Grandfather. He can also see what is written, although he has to read it three more times before it really sinks in.

"I have to present myself at the Imperial Palace at dinner time tonight. I have to sit through a dinner with the Emperor and the Crown prince. Then tomorrow I will be let before the counsel and Crown family to be interviewed by the Emperor." 

His sister's mood becomes quite clear now. The last time a member had received an invitation for dinner and an interview the next day his head had adorned the south wall of the Palace for three days. Just his head though as rumor had it the body had been fed to the wild animals in the woods the Imperial family uses to hunt in. He does't even realize he's touching his neck till Mari pulls away his hand. He looks at his sister and he can see the acceptance in her eyes. There is no way he can refuse this invitation.

He takes the letter and goes over to his parent's who are enjoying their time making food in the families kitchen. Being so far removed from inheritance let them to follow their dream to start a small Inn. An Inn he knows they dream of one day passing on to him and his sister. They always supported his desire to do better for the country, even though they didn't always understood why he was so passionate about it, making certain every report was delivered to the counsel within the day he finished them. This letter would kill them. 

His parents read the letter twice between them, instead of saying anything though they set out to prepare his favorite meal, their sadness felt in every move. They ate in relative silence, as only Mari felt like talking. But even she had nothing to add that could be done to change Yuuri's fate. After all, the Emperor's word was final in all of Shidon. 

After finishing his meal he packs a small bag and sets of to the station. The train will take him to the Imperial palace in a little over two hours. It are the longest two hours of his life and they pass far to fast to his liking. In his mind he has made hundreds of comments he could use to maybe convince the Emperor to let him keep his head. In the end though he gave up trying to come up with new things as they were just making him more anxious. 

The guards at the gate give him a pitying look when he shows the letter he had received. In truth, every single person that sees the letter looks at him with a sad look on their face. That is till he arrives at the Imperial families private rooms. When he is guided to a room bigger than the Inn's reception he is done so by a person with such a look of disdain on their face he is unable to utter a single word. It isn't till the person sneers at him that he remembers the rules tat govern the family. 

"You might be Grandfathers guest, my father will be emperor after him so next time keep your head lower when in my present. Your line is so far removed the fact that you dare to call yourself prince should be enough to hang you for treason." 

The other prince slams the door and is heard to stomp off. How could Yuuri have forgotten that only those directly related to the Emperor are permitted in the inner sanctum. That means every person he sees serving here is actually a prince or princess higher in rank than he himself. 

It isn't till he turns away from the door that a thought strikes him. The crown prince is born from the Empress, who is a Shidon Omega, his wife is also a born Shidon, so how come this prince had eyes so clearly not of Shidon origin. That is not possible unless... Yuuri quickly goes over all the information he had gathered in the past weeks and soon understands that the situation is even more dire than he had known. He takes out his phone to let Phichit know what he just discovered, only to find out he is out of service. 

Dinner that night is awkward as he is placed next to the Emperor at the small table in the front of the room, while the rest of the imperial family are all seated at a far larger table at the other end of the room. The Emperor speak very amicably to Yuuri, almost as if him sitting there is a common event. He listens to his great-grandfather and soon realizes that the man had read more than just this one report of him. he soon finds himself drawn in a conversation about something he had written to the head of finances over four years ago. The thought that the man dares to bring up his dark past makes him almost giggle. No matter what scenario Yuuri had though up, this was not one of them. 

Diner was almost ending with Yuuri feeling himself actually feeling at ease. It was then that the Emperor asked him why he had eaten so little, was the food not to his liking. At that point the crown prince chimes in stating that Yuuri probably had never tasted anything so divine and did not know how to appreciate things. Yuuri can't help but pick up the underlining words about him missing the joy of enjoying his most likely last supper. This ticks him off that he gives the prince a glare.

"Why are you looking at me that way. Do you not know your place." The crown Prince nearly rises to his feet emphasizing his words, Yuuri huffs.

"I know my place. And as I enjoyed my favorite meal this afternoon, made for me by my parents I can say I have tasted divine cooking you will never know off. But further more I know my place by remembering to never cut the Emperor of while he has not given one permission to talk. And i did not hear you ask for it." 

He can see the shock on the Crown Prince's face. Yuuri doesn't even care that the man is next in line to inherit, or that he is nearly twice his fathers age, the man is rude and if one thing Yuuri hates more than injustice it is people being rude. 

"It is okay, Yuuri kun. My son has grown used to being able to open his mouth around people that sometimes he forget's I am not just anybody. I am certain he will learn." The calm voice of the Emperor makes it clear that he is indeed angry, but that he will not call for the situation at that moment. 

They all leave for bed fairly early after that. For Yuuri who is used to work in the Inn to well after midnight and then work on some of his reports this early bedding is not a relaxing thing. So instead he decides to take a stroll through the gardens in hope to get tired enough to sleep. No use going into his interview tired as the dead.

Once in the garden he witnesses an exchange that proves what he figured out that afternoon. Realizing that no one will ever know any of it though is not helping him to relax and by the time he is back in the room assigned to him, he does what he does best. He writes a report about what he saw and what that is surely meant to mean. That relaxes him enough to make him able to get at least some sleep. So by morning he is only half tired. 

The person coming in to help him get dressed turns out to be as removed from the throne as he is, more so as his grandmother was a Levgrad Omega. Not that Minami minds, he feels no interest in ruling a country that even on their deathbed refuses to let people see their family and homeland one more time. Yuuri understands and decides to confide in him by handing him the report he wrote that night. Asking the boy to try and sneak it out to his sister if he could. he promises he will, especially as it turns out his reports are fondly read by a lot of those serving, and twice as fond by the harem too. 

Breakfast is served in his room, and after that he is allowed to wander the halls till it is time to go to the counsel chambers. The ornate doors leading to those show the history of the Imperial family. The door frame decorated by the two dragons rumored to protect the family at all time. He looks up at their heads, and finds himself pray for their protection. he enters when his name is announced and finds that the complete counsel and by the look of it nearly every member of the Imperial family is present. Not just that but as two balconies are covered by sheer gauze he can only assume that even the harem is present to this interview. 

When he comes closer to the Dais the Emperor is sitting on he finds his way lined by hundreds of folders. It takes him a moment to grasp that he is actually looking at every report he had ever written. he knew there were a lot but seeing them all together made it finally sink in to him just how much effort he has put out over the years.

"Katsuki Yuuri, son of Katsuki Toshiya and Katsuki Hiroko, brother to Katsuki Mari. Presented as Alpha on his fifteenth birthday was recognized as such two weeks later,is here to be interviewed by our sovereign leader the Emperor of Shidon Toshi." The man making the announcement gives him a quick wink before stepping out of his way.

The Emperor smiles at Yuuri who quickly makes a bow. Although there is a lot of noise going in the room he can clearly hear some of the counsel making rude comments about him. Seems he really was not popular among them all, oh well, nothing that can be done about it.

"Katsuki Yuuri, come closer to the throne please. I want you kneeling in front of me." The Emperor speaks with a soft chime to his voice and Yuuri feels the need to comply. 

Walking those last few steps is not something Yuuri would ever forget. Once he is on the top step of the dais he kneels down only a foot away fro the Emperor and hangs his head down waiting what is to come. Surely the man will not behead him himself without any form of trial right. Yuuri had counted on being able to at least defend himself once. Yet here he is kneeling silently in front of his sovereign awaiting his end. When something heavy is pressed on his head and he feels fingers putting his hair in order he can hear the sound in the room increase. But it is not till the crown prince screams that can't be done that he lifts up his head, meeting the Emperor's eyes dead on.

It takes him a moment to realize that something is off about the man, and it isn't till slowly lifts his hand to his head that he figures it out. The Crown normally placed on the Emperor's head is residing quite demurely on top of Yuuri's head.

"Yuuri kun. I have read every single of your reports over the past few weeks when they had finally been brought to my attention. Poorly I am old and have found myself set in my own ways. My pride preventing me from doing the rest. So I have a deal I wish to make with you. I will give you one day. From this moment till lunch tomorrow. You will have all the power of the emperor to your disposal. make the best of it." 

Yuuri can only stare at his great-grandfather in utter shock. 

"Every duty, right and pleasure is yours for the taking. Use this power well." The 'former' Emperor stands up and motions Yuuri towards the throne. Yuuri is to stunned to not do as he is informed. So that is how he finds himself sitting on the Throne of Shidon. While the 'former' Emperor informs the Crown Prince and his family to get of the dais as the family rules state only the heritable child of the Emperor is permitted to sit there, and as Yuuri has no children yet those spots are to be empty for the day. After that the man informs Yuuri that he will be taking the day to visit Yuuri's parent's in, after all somebody had told him the most divine food was to be found there. 

Once the doors close behind the man and the few he decided to accompany him, mayhem breaks out in the counsel chambers. Yuuri can't follow every word that is being said but it is clear that several members of the royal family demand that the crown is taken from Yuuri and given to the Crown Prince. One could, after all, only see this as an act of abdication. When Yuuri picks up that the counsel are indeed inclined to do so, and the crown prince starts motioning to his guards, he finally raises his voice.

"Quiet!" 

The room falls silent by the commanding tone he insisted in his voice. he knows he might look slim and feeble but he is, unlike all of the, well aware of his abilities.

"Section seven of the Imperial family rules state that the Emperor is permitted to hand the throne to any member of the ryal family for a set time if They so desire. It is clear from the Emperor's words, that all of you as by Shidon law rule one should take as a direct order, he is fully aware of what he did and why he wanted me and not the Crown Prince on the Throne today. Now I can understand you all don't agree, part of me hopes it is because the Emperor is not alone in reading my files, but all I can say is bad luck to you." 

Yuuri gives them all a cold smile.

"A lot is going to change, so perhaps you can all sit down and let me do the things I was asked to do." 

He knows for certain he has made many enemies by the time the counsel meeting came to an end. Making it a law punishable by death for any but the ruling Emperor to have access to the Harem was not met with much joy. But when Yuuri also demanded that all children in the Royal family were checked to see if their listing in the family tree was correct he found himself under severe death stares. Ones that might have done anything to him if not for the loud cheering that had erupted from behind the sheer covers. 

He Also made arrangements for a grand overhaul of the tax system. And when he made certain things available for all the people he was almost certain he was to be killed on the spot by one of the counsel that believed that was a bonus only for counsel members not some inane right for all. Yuuri disagreed and pointed out he had written over thirteen reports about the benefit for the country when this was made public. In the end Shidon would only prosper from it. 

He was ready to call it recess till diner time, as he wanted the first versions of his new providence to be ready to be sealed by then, when a guard announces that the Omega of Levgrad arrived for presentation. At this the whole room bursts again. And it is in that moment Yuuri finds out that the rules of the agreement state that the Omega is taken and marked the same night they are presented or if not they will be put to death by morning. And the Duty, although the counselor call is his right and pleasure, to do this is the Emperor's. 

Yuuri stares at the man in Horror. Why did the Omega have to arrive today, he is not set to do any marking. Poorly he also knows that if he even utters a single word of refusal the Omega will be dead before anyone ever laid eyes on them. So he calls to the guard to present the Omega. 

His stomach makes a flip when the most stunning person he ever laid eyes on walks in flanked by several guards. It doesn't help that the man is naked to the skin wearing his confidence as armor. This confidence only wavers a bit when he sees Yuuri sitting on the throne, obvious this was not what the man expected to find. 

"Emperor Yuuri, this is the Omega Victor from Levgrad here to be presented as addition to the harem as agreed upon during the Tailin war." 

Yuuri sees the flicker of anger in the man's eyes when the harem is mentioned. But he soon has a soft smile and a pleasant demeanor about his face before Yuuri can think more of it. He can also clearly see the look of contentment on the guards face, and he realizes that the man's nudity was to unnerve Yuuri. HE really can not stand for that.

"Guard may I ask why this man is presented naked to a room full of people. As far as I recall the whole notion of the harem is that all there are only for the Emperor to look upon. This degrading presentation is beneath the people of Shidon, and I demand you hand him your uniform to wear for the remainder."

The Guard looks at Yuuri in shock. "You must be kidding." Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

"Are you going against a direct order of the current Emperor of Shidon?" He puts in the cold tone his sister had used for him many times, and he sees the man pale visibly.

He shakes no and soon he finds himself looking at a guard in undergarment and a half dressed Omega as it turned his chest is broader than the guard making it unable for him to close the jacket. A part of Yuuri's mind though could only appreciate it as he had always preferred the more athletic type. Realizing where his mind was wondering of towards he started to blush. Something the Omega spots and seems to be amazed about. 

He turns to Victor. _"Please accept my apologies on behave of the members of the 'former' Emperors family, they are still adjusting to the current situation and should not have taken it out on you."_

Once the whole getting dressed thing is out of the way the presenting is done properly. Yuuri is surprised to find that the Omega is a full four years his senior. He is already considered by some to be old to not have a mate, so this Omega must have either lost their mate or had good reason to be unmated for this long. When he finds that the Omega will be prepared for his chambers in the harem rooms he is happy to know he ensured that non are allowed in. He orders two of the guards Minami had mentioned had read his work to stand guard and make certain his new rules were followed.

Victor looked over his shoulder puzzled. But Yuuri is certain he will be explained why Yuuri is the current Emperor of Shidon before he is brought to Yuuri's bed that evening. 

Once the commotion is done he decides to call it an afternoon and states the time for dinner. making clear he wants those papers done by then. He then rises and finds himself guided to the Imperial chambers by Minami. The boy is all buzzing about all the things Yuuri already changed and how much good he will do in just one day, but Yuuri cuts him short and states that the counsel meeting and the sudden elevation to the throne have left him tired. So if he could be directed to his room and be left alone for an hour please. 

It takes some time to convince Minami that Yuuri might be Emperor for a day he refuses to use the Emperor's bedroom, recalling a small fact that the emperor before the 'former' one also had had a different room. Minami actually calls somebody to check it and when informed it is so allows Yuuri to return to the room he had spent the previous night in. 

Slipping under the covers bring very little rest though when he realizes that he will be spending the coming night with the presented Omega in this very bed. He snakes his hand under the covers and in his pants to release some of the tension the Omega had brought to him. This Victor had the bluest of eyes, and to his shock, Yuuri could already imagine a child with eyes like that and features like Yuuri himself. He stares at the ceiling in shock when he realizes what he feels, his inner Alpha has found the Omega they wish to mate. 

Dinner is even more frantic than Lunch was as Yuuri not only places the Imperial stamp on the papers after reading them and making adjustments where his words had 'clearly been misunderstood', and even demanded two to be completely be re-written as they were completely wrong, but he made even more changes. So when it became clear that Yuuri was most definitely not budding on his demand that the counsel members would be elected by general vote and that the word of the people was as important as that of the royal family, at least three resigned stating they would be living of their pensions. This led to Yuuri demanding to see the arrangements for the pensions, and within the hour made changes to those effective immediately. That had led an outrage among the counsel members, that was not subdued till Yuuri pointed out that if he dismissed them they would not even be eligible for pension. Two chose that route. 

He dragged himself to his chambers after that. Convinced he would sleep like a rock once he touched his pillow. But before he could enter Minami stood beside him with a chalice telling him it was his duty to drink it. When Yuuri joked that he never thought Minami would kill him the boy blushes and remembers Yuuri of the duty still awaiting for him in his bed. That makes him realize what is in the chalice and with a sigh he drinks it up, knowing the potion will trigger a rut in him potent enough to do what he needs to do. After that he walks into the room. 

The first thing he notices is that all the windows are pulled open, forcing cool air to come in. The second is a similar chalice on the dresser clearly empty. The third is a smell that makes Yuuri's mouth water and his muscles tense up. He walks up to the bed to find Victor, all hot and panting, exuding a sent of arousal so strong Yuuri is surprised he can still remember the man's name. 

Victor spots Yuuri looking at him and reaches out for him. It is an invitation he simply can not refuse. 

Still fully clothed he ends up on the bed straddling the man, pulling him up for a kiss. Yuuri likes kissing, he doesn't know if he likes intercourse, for the simple reason that till tonight kissing was all he had done. By the sounds Victor make when he kneads the back of the man's scalp with his one hand, using the other to caress the man's chest, making his tongue slip in and out sometimes fast and hard sometimes slow and sweet, he is not doing a bad job. 

Victor can't help himself being aroused. And a part of him wonders why he had been given a potion. Sure the people must know how gifted their Emperor was in lighting the fire within a person. It isn't till he feels Yuuri tremble when he removes his shirt that the truth hits him. The current Emperor, is either a virgin or with very little experience. No wonder all the other Omega's in the harem could tell him how fortunate he was to be presented to this Emperor. He would technically become the First Omega with this night behind him. 

The shock is greater when he finds the Emperor's neck without a mate mark. The young man kissing him beyond his own mind, softly sucking on his gland in his neck, is unmarked. For a moment Victor finds himself tempted to sink his teeth in the neck before him. That thought quickly forgotten when Yuuri, that was the man's name right, he should remember that for later, slips his hand behind Victor's balls and pushes the skin of the retracted ball to the sides revealing his crevice. 

When Yuuri slips the first finger in there all Victor can do is whimper. Even during a normal heat he finds that part of his body extremely sensitive, but with this induced heat it is even more sensitive than normal and he soon finds himself bucking into his first orgasm. This clears the haze from the heat enough to see Yuuri stare down at him with his eyes all big in admiration.

"That was beautiful. I never knew it would look so stunning." 

After that Yuuri is certain to bring Victor to and over that point at least two more times before Victor finally demands him to remove his pants. Yuuri looks down and realizes he is indeed still wearing the lower half of his outfit. He steps of the bed and corrects that. It isn't till he places it on the dresser that he sees the condoms lying there. He takes those to the bed and watches Victor's expression falter when he sees them. 

_"Do not mistake my intention Victor."_ When Victor looks up he realizes he said the man's name for the first time. _"I have every desire to breed my child in you. I have already envisioned how they would look. These are here to make it clear that I give you a choice. It is your body, you and you alone should decide if a child may grow in there."_

"Thank you for your offer. And your willingness to speak my language. But as it is my choice I can only say that I desire your child in me more than I can imagine ever desiring one from any other person in the world. My Omega has seen your Alpha and calls for it's mate. So if I have any choice..." Victor tips his head aside and bears the spot meant for marking. "Mark me yours, and yours alone." 

Yuuri tosses the condoms to the side, gets back in the bed, takes Victor in his arms, sinking his teeth in the gland the same moment he sheaths himself completely into the crevice. Victors body tenses up because of the double intrusion to his senses, till Yuuri takes his head angles it and pushes Victor's mouth to his exposed gland, silently telling Victor what he wants. 

Victor finds himself trembling from the feelings his body is producing. His lower body is screaming to be filled and when it is he can only barely remember a world in which he wasn't. His upper body is paralyzed by the teeth in his gland. Like it can't believe that it is being claimed. When he feels Yuuri's hand in his hair he is almost willing to have the man pull his hair, anything to get him out of this stalemate with his mind. So when Yuuri pushes Victor's mouth to his gland he can't believe he is being asked to do that. But when Yuuri pushes again a bit more sternly, Victor knows the Young man, trusting into him, marking him, breeding him, wants for Victor to claim him. 

Knowing what that means Victor has to go over what he knows and comes to a quick decision. His teeth sink in the same moment the bite Yuuri gave him release enough endorphin to make him orgasm yet again. When Yuuri pulls out his teeth and moans Victor's name while his body stutters through a orgasm strong enough to pull a second out of Victor, the older man can only feel extremely pleased. When he opens his eyes he sees Yuuri hover over him. 

"You truly are a smug man. Luckily you are so beautiful you can have it." 

Their lips meet and Yuuri doesn't mind it to be a fair game among them for now, as it seems Victor is quite skilled in kissing himself. Their tongues find a rhythm between them that causes both to feel elated to see how much more they can get. Soft nibbles on lips and caresses over shoulders and backs, accompanied by sweet moans when either one kisses a spot that is a bit sensitive fill the next hour. Yuuri feels his breath be taken away when Victor does a certain thing with his tongue over the top of Yuuri's mouth. The same sensation feels Victor when Yuuri sucks in his tongue in a way that can only simulate what their lower bodies are also doing.

Neither know how many rounds they had before neither is capable of more, yet it is still fairly dark so they decide to just sleep. Or better said Yuuri falls asleep like a log and Victor holds him in his arms, moving his thumb over the mate bite he put on the man's neck and remembering how he let his people down. He could not do it, not after the other Omega's had told him how this Emperor was instilling changes to the system. How he had already made new rules guaranteeing the Omega's safeties they had not had before.

When they get woken up the next morning it is by Minami dropping the tray he was carrying. Both lovers entangle themselves and stare at the boy. Who is going from the one man to the other. It isn't till Yuuri notices the boy is staring at his neck that he remembers what he told Victor to do. He can feel that Victor is recalling the same thing.

"You claimed him as your mate. He claimed you as your mate. Your sends have combined." Minami's eyes travel to the ground and to the condoms lying there. "Seems I will also be the first to congratulate you." Then he shakes his head. "That is not why i came here so early. I brought something to clear your mind, Emperor Yuuri, as I overheard several of the 'former' Crown Prince's people state that they were going to send a letter to Levgrad saying that as the Omega was claimed before given to the royal family they demand two to be send as replacement." 

Yuuri isn't certain is the cold in his veins is his own or Victor's but he is certain he is the one doing the growling. Victor just sits there stunned. 'Former' Crown Prince? shouldn't that person than be the Emperor? Yuuri in the mean time tosses the sheets of him and walks over to the dresser to put on his pants.

"Minami call the whole assembly together. And I mean all of them. Every single person that was there when I got crowned Yesterday. I will not tolerate this behavior." Minami nods. "I was maybe only crowned for one day, but i was told to do anything I could with the power I got and by the deities I will."

Victor's head is spinning. Crowned for one day, so the man he slept with, mated with, was only Emperor temporarily. His intent to use his position to change things for the better would mean nothing if his mate was only Emperor for one day. 

When Yuuri gives him a hard kiss he pulls back from his own mind to find his mate fully dressed. Looking at him with such tender eyes Victor feels like crying. He cared for this man more than he should have, which means he failed twice. Yuuri bumped their noses together.

"Don't know where you are with your mind but I need you dressed. I have six hours of being Emperor left. Let's change the world." 

Victor dresses in a haze, he can feel an anger and an excitement buzzing under his skin. Both emotions are clearly coming from Yuuri, who is sitting at the desk writing a letter. basically if Victor could not feel what was going on inside the man's mind he would have missed the minute movements he makes with his foot. When Victor is dressed, Yuuri is done with his letter, sending him a dazzling smile.

When they enter the Counsel room the guard wants to guide Victor to where the Omega's are seated, but instead Yuuri takes him by the arm and takes him to the dais with him. Making Victor sit in the seat occupied by the Crown Prince only a day before. Yuuri ignores everybody's shocked sounds when he kisses Victor thoroughly before taking position on the throne looking over everyone. 

"Good morning all. I hope all of you had had a good as night as we had." He sends a smile to Victor. "Poorly I was awoken a bit early because I was informed that treason was being commenced right under my nose."

He let's his words sink in. He can see several faces turn pale. seems they finally figured out how much power Yuuri was given. He takes a coin from his pocket.

"I will be lenient to those that step forward and repent before this coin drops to the ground." At that he flips the coin up. 

A turmoil breaks loose when several counsel members and lower Royals either sprint to the dais begging forgiveness or attempt to run out the doors. But per Yuuri's request and Minami's actions they are all caught by the guards waiting outside. 

"Those of you before me. I strip you of your tittles, your savings and your inheritances. You may have your given name and will leave here with nothing but the clothes you are wearing. Your life will be hard but it is still yours." At that he dismisses them but states that if they believe they were treated poorly they can make a claim after he is done wit the rest. All stay believing they were punished harshly.

"You that attempted to run. You will be brought to the dock, there you will be set to sail to Levgrad. I will have you accompanied by a letter that makes it clear that not only will the Emperor of Shidon no longer receive a yearly Omega for a war long over and compensated. This letter is by the word of the Emperor, signed by the Emperor, and sealed by the Emperor. Let there be no doubt that the arrangement for Omega's to be brought here is now over. I will leave it to the King of Levgrad to decide what to do with you all in the year that you stay with him. but know that returning to Shidon will only bring you death for Not even your name is to travel with you."

He nods to them, and has the guards take them out. They are not given the change to state their case. When the first one wishes to step forward he is stopped by Yuuri.

"Crown Prince. You asked for neither forgiveness, nor did you seek safety. So do I have to consider you bold, foolish, or simply stupid. For your deceit is in every word of this letter." At that Yuuri pulls out a letter Minami had slipped him just before they left the room and he had read it on their way here. "This letter contains so many false statements it reads as a book. A very over-dramatized book. There is no doubt for your betrayal, yet I will not sentence you to death. I will inform the 'former' Emperor of your actions and when he retakes the crown it is up to him what to do with you." 

Victor looks at Yuuri with joy in his eyes. Seems he did not fail, it seems more that in the end his actions had made no difference. 

Yuuri's attention then get's drawn by some people coming in through the main door. The Oldest of them is supported by a very cheerful looking man. All of them are smiling towards Yuuri. Victor notices that no one even attempts to stop them coming towards the dais, but it isn't till he looks in the old man's eyes that he understands why.

"You have taken a fine mate young man. and cleared some great mess I had accumulated over the years. One never want to believe those so close can do things like that. I know I couldn't." He smiles at Yuuri who is half out of the throne ready to offer it back to the man. "I will have to disappoint you a bit though."

Both Victor and Yuuri tense at that remark.

"Don't worry. I have no intention to break your bond or take your mate for my own. Instead I have decided not to take back that crown on your head. as you must now there is an extra line that states that when the replacement prove their worth the 'former' Emperor can make the transfer indefinite."

Yuuri just slumps back into the throne he can now rightfully call his own. _"Shit."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> If so consider leaving a comment, even a smiley is already enough to make my day. :}


End file.
